dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Robo-Agent
Robo-Agents are robotic copies of Alpha Team and Dino Attack agents, which have been utilized by Dr. Voltage, Kotua, Evil Ogel, and Cane. History First Generation Mission Deep Freeze The original Robo-Agents were created by the mad inventor Dr. Voltage in 2004. This first generation was modeled after Alpha Team agents during Mission Deep Freeze, including Diamond Tooth, Subzero, Kotua, Frozeen, and Databoard. The real Kotua learned about Dr. Voltage's plans to use the Robo-Agents to wipe out the original Alpha Team, and he quickly told Frozeen about it. They tried to alert their fellow agents to the new threat, only to be trapped in a cave-in by Dr. Voltage. They were rescued by Subzero, and when Kotua told him about the Robo-Agents, Subzero immediately left to stop Dr. Voltage for good, freezing him solid. With Dr. Voltage defeated, his Robo-Agents were left without a leader. Kotua took command of Dr. Voltage's former airship, [[The Voltage|the Voltage]], and reprogrammed the Robo-Agents to follow his orders. For the rest of Mission Deep Freeze, Kotua utilized these robots to supplement Alpha Team's forces. One of their first missions was to World City, where the Robo-Agents helped battle a Vinscale Octomus. A Robo-Kotua was captured by Ice Drone scientists, who studied it in a secret laboratory underneath the Mexican desert, and learned how to reprogram Robo-Agents. While Frozeen, PBB, and Chompy searched an Alpha Team base for Kotua, a reprogrammed Robo-Kotua also searched for its organic counterpart. They found each other, and Robo-Kotua tricked Kotua into believing that Frozeen was a traitor. Fortunately, PBB intervened and jammed Robo-Kotua's circuits, and then Robo-Kotua projected a hologram of the drone scientists revealing their intentions. A second reprogrammed Robo-Agent, Robo-Diamond, attempted to ambush and interrogate Rich, only to be discovered by Subzero. As Alpha Team (along with several Robo-Agents that were confirmed to still be following Kotua's orders) made their escape in Future Frozeen's Time Boat, Robo-Diamond pursued them and adopted a larger form with greater offensive capabilities. Rich's own robot, the Orion, battled Robo-Diamond to give Alpha Team time to escape. Meanwhile, the captured Robo-Kotua learned about the drone scientists' plan to send an upgraded Scorpion Orb Launcher to destroy the Orion. It escaped Ogel's Mexico laboratory and, along the way, overheard a reprogrammed Robo-Subzero being ordered by Evil Ogel to capture Subzero's son Jason. Unable to speak Spanish, Robo-Kotua could not communicate with local citizens and had to meet with the only surviving agent stationed in Alpha Team's Mexican headquarters at the time, Caliente. They were surrounded by Ice Drones led by another reprogrammed Robo-Kotua, but the evil minions were quickly defeated. With Caliente's help, Robo-Kotua returned to Antarctica. Ogel's Robo-Subzero found Jason in Nashua and held him hostage. Robo-Subzero called the real Subzero's phone and told him that, if he wanted to see his son again, he would have to kill the rest of Alpha Team. Instead, Subzero rescued his son and presumably defeated Robo-Subzero. As it turned out, Dr. Voltage survived being frozen by Subzero. Activating more Robo-Agents that still followed his command, he attacked Databoard, who was interrogated by Robo-Frozeen in search of the real Frozeen. Databoard tricked Dr. Voltage into following a false lead to Ogel's Mountain Fortress, and then the mad inventor and his Robo-Agents traveled in a large serpentine mech. Later, Dr. Voltage attacked Alpha Team's medical bay. The Robo-Agents kept Frozeen, PBB, Chompy, and Ice busy while Dr. Voltage fought Databoard and Kotua. Then, the Robo-Agents retreated as Dr. Voltage left behind a grenade, causing much destruction to the medical bay. Due to record gaps, the last reported appearance of Dr. Voltage was when the mad inventor foolishly decided to attack Ogel's Mountain Fortress. It is most likely that Ogel's army of Ice Drones wiped out Dr. Voltage's remaining Robo-Agents, although this is unconfirmed. It is confirmed that Dr. Voltage himself had been killed prior to the Dino Attack. Dino Attack In 2010, during the Dino Attack, Robo-Frozeen was reactivated by Kotua, who had been brainwashed by ShadowTech. Robo-Frozeen traveled to the refugee facilities in Antarctica and made its way to Dr. Voltage's former base, where it activated other Robo-Agents. Together, the Robo-Agents disassembled Dr. Voltage's vehicles and sent the pieces to Kotua, who used them to rebuild the Voltage. After their work was complete, the Robo-Agents flew to LEGO City. There, Robo-Databoard confronted Databoard, who was trying to rescue civilians from a wrecked building. Databoard was joined by Zero, but then Robo-Subzero and other Robo-Agents showed up and demanded that Databoard surrender. Databoard responded by shooting Robo-Diamond, and then the Robo-Agents retreated. The original Robo-Kotua went rogue and was searching for Kotua, who had since been freed from ShadowTech's control. Robo-Kotua was approached by Cane, who offered to help in exchange for the means of activating new Robo-Agents, and Robo-Kotua accepted Cane's offer. Second Generation Using blood samples taken by Anti-Kotua and stored upon the Anti-Voltage, Cane was able to create a second generation of Robo-Agents modeled after Dino Attack agents, including Kotua, Databoard, Rex, and Blade. Although Cane promised to give vehicles to the first generation Robo-Kotua to help it battle Dino Attack Team, he lied and was merely setting up Robo-Kotua to fight the new second generation Robo-Kotua, which quickly destroyed its predecessor. Cane then unleashed his new Robo-Agent army, sending them to fight Dino Attack Team and search for the Anti-Dino Machine. Robo-Blade swiftly found the real Blade and engaged its organic counterpart in combat. Blade emerged victorious over Robo-Blade, but the fight distracted him from his mission to track down Scoper. In response, Cane sent two more Robo-Blades to attack Blade. Robo-Kotua, Robo-Databoard, and Robo-Rex attacked a T-1 Typhoon piloted by Kotua, Kat, Databoard, and Circuit. Databoard fired at Robo-Rex, but the Robo-Agent grabbed Circuit and used him as a shield, killing the former Alpha Team agent. The three Robo-Agents were defeated, but Kotua knew that Circuit's life was a high cost for their victory. Robo-Kotua, Robo-Databoard, and Robo-Rex later returned, confronting Kotua, Kat, and Databoard. Robo-Databoard found itself in a three-way fight against Databoard and Dataclone, whose mental capabilities were starting to degenerate. The Robo-Agents were defeated, but their purpose had been fulfilled, since their distraction to Dino Attack Team gave Cane enough time to find the Anti-Dino Machine. Abilities and Traits Robo-Agents are modeled after Alpha Team and Dino Attack agents, created from DNA in blood samples. Often times, their personalities and skills also mirror their organic counterparts. All Robo-Agents were capable of flight at very high speeds. They have fairly advanced A.I. and are even capable of emoting, including fear and sarcasm. However, Robo-Agents are not particularly durable and, due to being produced in large quantities, are often treated as cannon fodder by their leaders. Robo-Kotua was capable of morphing its hands into different weapons, including lasers, drills, and even missile launchers. Although once loyal to Kotua and Alpha Team, the original Robo-Kotua had become distrusting of minifigs by the time of the Dino Attack, willing to ally with Cane to take down Kotua. The second generation Robo-Kotua model, based upon Kotua as a Dino Attack agent, was more advanced than the original Mission Deep Freeze first generation model. Robo-Subzero was programmed with the ability to shoot ice from its hands, inspired by a temporary mutation that the real Subzero had. Most Robo-Agents were easily identifiable as robots. Ice Drone scientists created a modified Robo-Diamond that appeared mostly minifig, except for its eyes, necessitating sunglasses to hide its true identity. Robo-Diamond was also capable of shedding its disguise in favor of unveiling a larger armored form, equipped with lasers and knives, as well as a sonic cannon in its chest. Similar to Robo-Kotua, Robo-Blade had the ability to morph its hands into laser saws. Robo-Blade also had the ability to repair itself. Different Robo-Blade models identified one another by individually-assigned names, suggesting a more autonomous A.I. compared to other Robo-Agents. Robo-Rex was equipped with an anti-laser shield. Although the real Rex was a Mutant T-Rex during the time when his blood sample was taken, Cane did not know this and modeled Robo-Rex after his minifigure appearance. Robo-Databoard also shared hand-morphing abilities, able to turn its hands into rope. Trivia *Despite being in command of the Robo-Agent army, Kotua was unable to build any new Robo-Agents, since only Dr. Voltage knew how to do that. *Robo-Diamond is the only confirmed Robo-Agent modeled after an official LEGO character instead of a player's primary character. *A primary synthfig assigned to capture Kat was activated by Cane, shortly after he activated the second generation Robo-Agents. To hide her identity, the synthfig called herself "Robo-Kat" and pretended to be a Robo-Agent. Category:Kotua in Space Category:Alpha Team Category:Villains Category:Robots